Crossdressing with Natsu
by Momo-senpi
Summary: Natsu Dragneel lost a bet to Erza and Mirajane. For losing Natsu must crossdress for the next week. 7 days. 24 hours a day. Of course he has to go along with whatever they want him to wear and he must oblige.
1. Crossdressing Day 1: Erza

**A/N: ****If you haven't noticed I like Seme! Gray x Uke! Natsu and i like to torture Natsu. Natsu will always be uke no matter what anyone one says. He's femmine. Besides he's too cute. Anyways this like a boy x boy thing so if you don't like piss off and don't leave a review because I'm kinda of a troll who likes to troll on trolls that just trolls for the hell of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only this fanfic **

* * *

Another normal day in Fairy tail. Everyone was loudly cheering and having a good ol time. A most festive and quiet guild this was...

Until...

The guild doors were kicked in. The open doors revealed a pissed off looking Natsu. There wrapped in clenched fist was a plastic bag full of items. He stalked into the guild a smirking Erza following in pursuit. Flames engulfed his whole body until he reached the guilds bathroom.

No one dared to approach him. Except for Happy since he was worried of his pink haired friend and partner.

Lucy and Wendy sent worried looks towards each other when Erza plopped down next to Gajeel. Gajeel raised a brow. Erza whispered something into his ear and that frown turned into a maniacal grin. Gray sat the table completely oblivious and Levy was too busy rambling on about _'it_'. Mirajane only smiled.

The door to the mens restroom door was opened slowly. An irritated Natsu came out wearing his normal outfit with his trademark scarf given to him by Igneel 7 years ago.

"Why the hell are you still wearing that shit?" An anger vein popped on Natsu's forehead and he couldn't resist the urge to put up the middle finger. Which he did. Erza raised an amused eyebrow at the younger males reaction.

"Piss off you bulk of iron!" The insult hung in the air for a moment and Gajeel only smirked. Natsu turned his head to the side snarling. "I don't know how to put this shit on. I'm not a girl." He replied holding up the plastic bag. Erza scowled at him for a moment and tsked. She grabbed Natsu by the end of his scarf, pulling him towards the mens room. Happy quickly followed in pursuit wanting to be with Natsu the whole time. Noticing this Erza turned to face the small cat.

"Happy wait outside okay?" Erza asked the flying cat as Natsu struggled to free himself from Erza's strong grip. He could barely breathe since she was gripping on the end with so much strength. "Augh can't breathe!" Natsu

"Aye!" The blue cat yelled happily, flying back to the table.

Gray left his seat at the table going towards the door of the guild. "Eh? Gray where are you going?" Gray turned as he heard Lucy's voice holding up a mission paper.

"I gotta finish this mission and deliver boxes from Mangolia to Haregon. I'll be back in a day or two."

**BANG!**

Noises could be heard from the bathroom and pleas of "Erza stop!" from the other side of the door. The shuffling of clothes and the sound of a broken...something was heard and everything stopped. It seemed even time itself stopped for a moment.

Everyone in the guild stared at the door when it clicked open.

Erza walked out and went back to her seat next to Gajeel. A smirk graced the scarlet mage lips as a evil chuckled escaped without warning. Everyone at the table and in the guild turned away. They felt sorry for their insane guildmate.

"Eh? Where's Natsu?" Lucy raised a brow. She whipped her head to findout that Natsu had not followed her out. The nerve! Erza only growled.

**"Natsu!"** She yelled, and in an instant Natsu ran out the bathroom and to Erza, standing by the female mages side.

All eyes widened at the sight of the dragon slayer. Natsu sported a gray sweater like shirt that hung off his shoulders with a big white heart on the front with 'LOVE' written in big white letters, that adorned his surprisingly slim physiche. Along with the sweater he wore a short red-white polka dotted skirt that was some what ruffled. Red heels to match. On his wrist there were braclets that made "clicking noises" everytime he moved his arm.

Long black tights that went up to his thighs hugged his thin legs tightly. His hair was pulled into short downwards pigtails; tied with two red silk ribbons with spiky like bangs. His trademark scarf around his neck to finish it off. Natsu placed his hands on his hips. A light pink blush graced his light-tannish cheeks making him look like a shy yet irritated girl.

Everyone stared at him for what seemed like hours for Natsu. He shifted from side to side, extremely uncomfortable with all their eyes on him.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. Gajeel fell on his back, literary dying from laughter. The guild members shivered at the sound of Gajeel laughing. He sounded so evil.

Natsu's blush intensified as he pouted.

Levy could'nt hold it in any longer. Now that she finally gets to see him like this she just has too hug him. "NATSU~ YOUR SO ADORABLE!" She jumped and hugged Natsu who only pushed the her away lightly.

"Erza! Mira! Do you know how embarrassing this is! My manly pride his hurting" He yelled at them.

"What manly pride?" Gray smirked and for once Natsu didn't jump at his throat. He was too bust pushing the blue-haired girl attached to him.

Mirajane smiled, "It's your fault for agreeing to the bet Natsu."

Erza nodded in agreement remembering the events that took place causing such an event.

**~~Flashback~~**

"_Erza! Fight Me!" Yelled Natsu at the scarlet-haired mage. Erza sat at the bar with Mirajane, munching on a piece of her strawberry cake. She sat next to Gray who was only wearing his boxers._

_"Natsu the results will always remain the same you know." Erza taunted the fuming fire mage._

_"I've gotten much stronger just so you know! And I am more than capable of beating you!"_

_"Oh really?" Gray added fuel to the fire that is called Natsu._

_"Hell yeah you damn exhibtionist!" Natsu growled out._

_Mirajane smiled brightly, " How about a bet then?" She proposed. Erza liked that idea and knowing Mirajane, she must have something planned for the poor fool._

_Interesting._

_Erza gave Natsu an evil smile. "Hmm...A bet. That'll make this win all the more satisfying." Natsu scoffed at her cocky attitude._

_"If you manage to knock me out first, you win. If not, I win."_

_"Hehe! No problem!" Natsu got into a battle stance smiling widely._

_"Don't forget Natsu. If I win you have to do whatever Mirajane and I want."_

_"Yeah Yeah whatever. KARU NO!"_

**~End~**

In the end Natsu lost brutally. He has to do whatever Mirajane and Erza wants. Mirajane because she proposed the bet and Erza because she won. His punishment was to crossdress for a week. At first it was a month but they decided to be merciful. It's funny really. Natsu looked so much like a girl. Which was pretty weird because nobody thought he could pull off being a girl, a cute one at that.

"Happy now?" Natsu huffed and put his hands on his hips. Levy couldn't hold it in anymore. Her inner fangirl was showing.

"YOU'RE **SO SO SO** _CUTE_~!" Levy hugged the boy a second time only to have the same results in the end.

Mirajane moved from her seat next to Wendy and came up to Erza and whispered in her ear.

"Isn't he just adorable~?"

"Ah yes. Just as cute as Lucy." She grinned at him and the innocent blonde, licking her lips when she saw Lucy.

Mirajane sweatdropped. _'Her and that Lucy.'_

"Hey Gray! We ready to go?" Loke asked when someone caught his eyes.

"Master ain't say nothing bout a new guild member." He eyed the 'girl' not knowing that was really Natsu dressed up like one. "Good evening love and you are?" Loke flirted holding onto the slightly shorter males hand.

"LOKI! YOU BASTARD! IT'S ME NATSU!" Natsu yelled angirly.

"Natsu? I didn't know you were a girl. A cute one at that."

After this display the group at the table soon followed Gajeel on the floor as they began laughing loudly. Mira giggled along with Lucy and Levy. Gray snickered with Carla. Gajeel held his stomach and tears began to form in his eyes. Even Erza was laughing with a smile on her face. The only person at the table who didn't laugh was Wendy. Happy as well cause he was oblivious to it.

Natsu stood with his hands clenched as he began to shake with anger and embarrassment. Flames soon engulfed his fist as he tried not to lose his temper.

"I'm no girl you dumbass! I'm flat-chested and I wear an open shirt for crying out loud! You know all the girls in this guild have big boobs!" Natsu yelled at the orange haired male.

"Natsu, I don't really care about what kind of hobby you have but I'd really appreciate if you don't yell at me for your mishaps mmkay?" He gave the fire mage a stern glare. He wagged a finger at him. Natsu "tched'. Natsu pouted not even wanting to fight now that he has to wear...this.

"Whatever asshole..."

Loki stared at Natsu's face for a moment before pouncing on the unguarded fire mage.

"I don't even care if your a guy! Natsu your just so _adorable_~!" In one swift motion, Loki was knocked out and Natsu released himself from the perverts grip.

"Oh my. I'll take him to the back room." Mirajane called out.

Loki had been dragged away by the group by Mirajane. Possibly to go let him rest.

"Nice going, flamehead. You knocked out my partner." Gray scowled at Natsu who had Levy attached to him. 'She never gives up!' Natsu thought crossing his legs, sighing. Since Natsu didn't want to put the girl out of commission, he just let Levy cling onto him. He really could'nt find it in his heart to punch the small girl.

"Well it's his fault! What was I suppose to do? LET him touch me." Honestly he thought Gray would understand. What with Juvia about to molest him everyday.

"Natsu he couldn't help it, you are cute as a girl after all." Levy smiled at him. Mirajane came back smiling sweetly. "But your cute no matter what gender!" She added cheerfully.

Natsu really wanted to punch her. He couldn't do it and settled for ignoring her.

"Whatever.." Natsu could'nt help but feel annoyed by the constant compliments(more like insults). Hearing his name and the words 'cute' and 'adorable' in the same sentence pissed him off tremendously.

"Well that settles it." Erza suddenly said munching on a strawberry from the cake Mira had handed to her after Loki's sudden appearance. "Mmatpuh!" She said with a mouth full of cake. "Ano Erza you should'nt talk with your mouth full." Lucy reminded her as she gulped down the fruit and the cake.

"Natsu, since your the cause for Loki's absence, You will accompany Gray on this mission in Loki's place." Erza ordered wiping crumbs from the cake off her cheek.

Natsu's cheeks began to flush a light pink as he stared up at the raven-haired teen, who then in turn stared at Erza in disbelief. He jumped up causing Levy to fall on the floor face first. Lucy quickly yelled out an "Are you alright." before Levy gave her a thumbs up.

_'Going on a mission...Alone...with Gray! Oh my god! I don't think I can do that! Not with the fact that I l-like him!'_

"B-But Erza!" Natsu called out to Erza who silenced him with a glare. In the back of his mind Natsu just knew that Erza was enjoying this. He just knew she need an excuse to put him with Gray ALONE for 3 reasons.

1.) Natsu has a crush on Gray that Erza somehow figured out.

2.) She knows that he feels self-concious and insecure whenever he's with Gray and gets embarrassed easily.

3.) The bet was probably created to get a reaction from Gray.

_'Stupid yaoi fangirl.'_ Natsu thought as he stood up across from Gray, his cheeks burning red as he placed his hand on his cheeks. Gray stared at him with his hands in his pockets. A scowl adorned his features. His eyes trailed down to Gray's toned and exposed chest and abs.

_'Is Gray getting bigger?'_ Natsu mentally noted as he stared at Gray's bigger physiche.

The others **(minus Gajeel. Who left. To go eat. Some iron. Without getting a tummy ache. Fuck yeah.)** just watched the scene. All were curious to see where this was going. A blushing Natsu was rare too see.

"Something wrong man? Well besides the fact that'cha gotta wear that outfit. " Gray asked smirking, a little worried at the fire mages burning cheeks.

"I-It's n-nothing a idoit like you need to worry about i-ice block." Natsu said trying to start an arguement with Gray, hoping to distract himself from staring at the other. It seems to have work since Gray's lips curled into a frown.

"Oh so I'm the idoit? Who's the one that got himself in this situation and knocked out my partner in the process?" He said walking towards Natsu, who in turn grinned at his response. He missed having stupid arguements with Gray.

"Maybe if you were strong enough to finish a mission on your own then you would'nt NEED a partner!"

"What was that flamehead!"

"You heard me Slanty eyes!"

Sparks flew between the two as they bunked foreheads. Gray pulled back and curled his hand into the sweater Natsu was wearing, pulling him off the ground.

Natsu bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from blushing. Gray curled his hand into a fist with Natsu doing the same before something metallic hit them both in the head. Gray released his hold on Natsu's sweater causing the teen to stumble and fall onto the ground. He fell with a 'thump!' as his ass hit the ground painfully.

The group at the table only shook their heads at the display. Did they forget that **ERZA** was there, **watching** them** fight**?

Erza stood over them, anger evident on her face. "Must I babysit you always?" She asked out loud, mainly to herself. "If that is what you want then so be it. Lucy and I will will acompany you on your mission along with Natsu."

Lucy 'huhed!' from her seat at the table with Natsu yelling 'Aww what!' Followed by Gray's annoyed 'Are you serious?'. She gave all three a glare before shutting them up. "With us four there we should finsh the mission by tomorrow so Natsu doesn't have to skip any days, but just in case I already have the second outfit picked out by Mirajane with me." Natsu groaned regretting ever accepting the bet and arguing with Gray.

"Aye! I'll come too!" Said the excited blue cat.

"Sorry Happy. It's just going to be us 4. You can come next mission okay?"Erza petted Happy on the head as gently as she can, rubbing the cats scalp. Happy gave her a sad look.

"Aye..." Happy said sadly looking as if he was going to cry. Wendy noticed this and clasped her hands together. "Cheer up Happy! You can have a sleepover with me and Carla!"

"A sleepover with Carla! Aye!" Happy quickly retreated to Wendy's lap snuggling close. Wendy smiled and Carla looked away from Happy.

"Neh! Carla! Let's sleep together!" Happy yelled happily.

"Stupid He-cat." Carla replied.

Erza smiled and turned back to the two mages on the floor.

"We should pack some clothes just in case something happens." Erza stated already having her wagon stationed behind her. **(Like a boss.)**

Gray sighed casting his eyes downwards. Natsu sat on the ground infront of Gray with his legs spread, allowing him to see a little bit under his skirt. Gray pulled Natsu's red polka dot skirt up shocking Natsu(and everyone who saw.) What Gray saw next shocked him. Natsu wore a pair of white panties with red polka dot print. The sides were laced with white bows that hung on his sides. Gray could'nt contain himself.

"Pfft! Natsu! I didn't know you wore female underwear!" Natsu blushed quickly closing his legs forgetting his current predicament. Too bad he remembered after the damage was done.

"S-Shut up! Erza wanted me to wear the panties because...the boxers...would...show...if I-I didn't..." Natsu mumbled, his cheeks growing hot from embarrassment. Natsu looked elsewhere trying to cover it up.

His blush that is.

He's been blushing alot lately.

"You should'nt wear those anymore. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself next time Natsu-chan." Gray said teasingly, laughing all the while.

"Your **SUCH** an **ASSHAT**!"

"Are we done with the usless banter? I don't mind it when you two flirt every now and then with eachother but we need to get this job request over with."

Natsu blushed. Gray hummed.

"And Gray. Please refrain from touching Natsu in inappropriate places. Do I make my self clear?"

Erza glarred daggers into the ice mages back. Her tone was laced with muderous intent. As much as she wants the best for her Natsu, she doesn't want him to be a perverts play-thing.

"Why would I want to touch him?" He said to the girl who ignored him and walked back to the table to bring Lucy.

"We'll depart whenever you two are ready."

Natsu snorted and got up.

"Tch! I'm ready." Natsu said cracking his knuckles, a smile on his features. Gray followed Natsu's movements and Erza walked over to the two. Lucy stood up and walked towards the three in a sluggish manner.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**A/N: Natsu is so adorable! I love how cocky he can be and how adorable he is when he's sleeping!**


	2. Kya's and Piggyback rides

**A/N: Chapter 2 of this out of the blue story I thought of after I kept drawing Natsu in female clothing. He can totally pull off being a girl...I might be the only one who thinks that. Gray probably agrees with me maybe Lucy too but eh. Any who~ Enjoy**

**B.P.M by Miku Hatsune inspired me to write more.**

**Thank you for the lovely and hilarious (you know who you are.) Reviews~**

**Disclaimer: It's a fanfic for a reason people**.

* * *

The group had just got from Lucy's apartment since her place was the last one's to go to. Gray and Erza talked about the mission, with Gray giving her the details. Lucy began to go on and on about how she got dragged onto this mission because of those 2 idiots. Natsu on the other hand he's...

Well...

Natsu walked steadily, trying his hardest not to fall. Concentrate. Natsu would tell himself repeatedly everytime he caught himself from falling. He lagged behind the group by a couple of feet. This has been happening the WHOLE trip starting from The guild all the way to Lucy's! Natsu and Gray didn't even bother to pack.

"Feet don't fail me now." Natsu mumbled as he caught himself from falling yet again. He really hates the position he's in right now. Natsu can't even walk straight like usual, what with these 3 inch heels. Ugh...He felt like screaming.

"Errrrzzzaaaa!" Natsu whined as he continued to walk at a slow pace. They stopped watching as the pink haired mage tried to walk towards them as best as he can. "Can I PLEASE take off these HORRID and uncomfortable shoes?" He asked sighing heavily.

"No." Erza began. "You have to wear the outfit all day. You may take them off after the mission or whenever we rest that is." Natsu sighed and began to walk again. Since the universe loves to torture Natsu, the universe decided to place a rock causing Natsu to trip over it.

"_Kya_!"

Natsu screamed as he fell down on the path face first. 'Fuck you universe.' He thought moaning in pain.

Gray, Erza and Lucy couldn't believe their ears. The '_kya_' incident has been resurrected! This time it was Natsu and not Erza. They stopped waiting for Natsu to get up.

"Oh my- Did Natsu say '_kya_!' like Erza did on that Island?" Lucy asked a little shocked. She didn't know her pink-haired friend can be so...girly and feminine!

"Damn. That was pretty **damn** cute. I thought Erza's 'kya' was cute but, Natsu's 'kya' is just too cute." Gray blurted out, voicing his inner thoughts. Shocked eyes quickly locked onto him for his random outburst. He covered his mouth quickly realizing what he had just admitted, blushing.

"W-What! I-I'm NOT cute!" Natsu stuttered; trying oh so despreatly to defend his crushing pride. Natsu got up quickly, trying to dust the dirt off of his clothes. They were his to wear and he be damned he's walking around dirty. 'Gray just called me cute!' He thought clasping his hands on his burning red cheeks.

'Wahh...This is so embarrassing!'

"Natsu...Your blushing like crazy! You alright?" Lucy called out causing Natsu's face to grow hotter.

"I-I am not!" He yelled at the blonde his face a deep crimson.

**Thump. Thump**.

Gray placed a hand on his heart, feeling his heartbeat accelerate with each passing second. He stared back at Natsu, who had the cutest blush on his face, and probably the most adorable pout Gray has ever scene. He felt a 'kyyuuuun' feeling in his heart everytime he stared at the fuming pinklette.

What the hell?

Erza smiled at the scene before her. 'They are so cute~' She thought. Mira was right all along. Gray has the hots for Natsu. He is just too stupid to realize it. 'I wonder how long it would take for Gray to break?" She added giving the blushing Gray an amused side glance. Sadly she had to cut it short so they could get the mission over with as soon as possible.

"I know it's pretty hard to get over Natsu's _cute_ little outburst but we really need to get this over with." Erza ordered putting a big emphasis on 'cute'.

Lucy walked with Erza talking about some girl stuff. Gray was a few feet behind, too busy thinking about Natsu and Natsu struggled to keep up with Gray. His feet shuffled in an awkward manner. Everytime he stumbled he grabbed onto Gray for support. In a matter of minutes his feet gave up on him. Natsu sat on the dirt path annoyed, crossing his arms pouting and huffing.

"Fuck it." He mumbled drawing a circle on the dirt path.

"I can carry you." Natsu stared up at Gray, shock written all over his face. Gray looked to the side, scratching the back of his head. "You know since your tired and all." He muttered out as an excuse. Natsu scratched his nose embarrassed, feeling the blush he had moments ago reappear. Natsu 'tched' in annoyance placing his hands on his hips, crossing his legs in the process. He didn't want Gray to noticed how happy he was. **(A/N: Tsundere.)**

"Tch. You try walking in heels iceblock."

"No thanks. The stripping habit is enough. I don't need another bad habit thank you." Natsu chuckled at Gray's response, smiling. Gray's frown softened into a small smile.

"Your much more adorable with a smile on your face than a pout Natsu." Gray said honestly and teasingly.

"Shut up and carry me." Natsu muttered getting back up to his feet.

"Whatever you say princess." Gray said crouching with his back facing Natsu kneeling. Natsu inched forward and placed his hands on Grays bare shoulders. Once he was up, Gray looped his arms underneath the dragon slayers knees and rose to full height.

"Wow Natsu your pretty light." Gray said astonished. With all the food Natsu eats he wouldn't have expected him to be this light! He doesn't mind actually. Makes the experience all the more pleasant.

"Just...shut up." Natsu mumbled wrapping his arms around Gray's neck. Natsu heart was beating like 128 beats per minute. He was so happy right now. 'My hearts beating so fast but I don't care!' He yelled mentally tightening his grip around Gray's neck. 'I get to be this close to him without having to fight him!' Natsu nuzzled into Gray's raven-locks enjoying ever second of it.

The heat radiating off of Natsu was soothing to the ice mage. The feel of the younger boy pressed against him made the raven haired teen a little uneasy. The get up wasn't helping either. He felt the dragon slayers arms wrap around his neck as he leaned forward to lay against the back of his head. With each movement the fire mage made, Gray's heart pounded against his chest.

'Natsu sure is cute.' Gray mentally slapped himself. Gray's gaze followed Natsu tight-clad legs.

'I wonder if he has smooth legs...' This time he mentally bitch-slapped himself for being a pervert. He needed to end his thoughts now before they become...disturbing.

"So...?"

Gray's deep voice brought Natsu out of his thoughts. He moved his face out of Gray's surprisingly soft hair as the older tilted his head upwards. Big innocent cobalt eyes stared into sharp deep blue hues.

"Having fun?" Gray continued.

Natsu scoffed.

"Oh yeah, getting a free piggyback ride from my rival while crossdressing is the best experience i ever had." He responded sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Just asking." Gray looked back straight ahead following behind Erza and Lucy, who hadn't noticed the change in positions. The air filled with an awkward besides Erza and Lucy's conversation. To break the uneasy tension, Natsu decided to ask a question.

"Hey Gray...Why did you offer to do this anyway?" He asked staring up at the clear blue sky. Gray blinked tilting his head to the side, thinking of an appropriate answer. None came to mind. When he saw Natsu act so cute, he couldn't help but offer to help the other.

"I guess because-"

"Because he _liiiiiiikes_ you~" Lucy interrupted turning back to the two mages. A playful smirk on her face as she watched as Gray halted, eyes wide. Natsu's eyes widened at the celestial mages words.

'Is-Is it true!' He thought his cheeks growing red once again. 'Does he really like me? Is my love for him really not one-sided afterall? Augh! Listen to me! I sound like a fuckin girl!' Natsu mentally cursed hiding his face in Gray's hair.

'Do I really like Natsu like that?' Gray thought. 'N-No way! Like I fall for an idoit like him. Just cause he's cute doesn't mean I like him more than a friend.' Somewhere in Gray's heart he felt a painful stung.

What in the fuck?

Erza smiled at the blushes on both of their faces. Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her forward.

"Come we must go to the train station."

* * *

**A/N: THE KYA EVENT HAS BEEN RESSURECTED! This was more like a fluff chapter. I just wanted Natsu to say Kya really. And a random piggy back ride for the win. Hehe. Sorry if it's 'too' fluffy. Fluff is my forte. Haha.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Train ride

**A/N: Who else enjoyed Natsu's 'kya' last chapter? I know I did. I thought the piggyback ride would've been cute so I added that in there. Sorry about the late update you guys~ I had to do some family things. On a side note.**

**Guess who got a 4.0 on her report card~? This guy! *points to herself* i always had a 3.9 all year and finally got a 4.0...**

**Passed all my finals~ This news is 1 week old lol**

**Refill by Elle Varner inspired me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail...Just this fanfic.**

**Enjoy~ Review please :3 It inspires me to Continya.**

* * *

"Blarrgh...Ugh...uhhhhh..."

Natsu moaned out as he let his head hang out the window. His face turned a pasty white again as the train began to move at a quick pace. He began to feel his breakfast resurface climbing up his throat and out his mouth. The pinklettes breakfast flew out the window as green, mashed up liquid chunks flying back into the wind. He held his aching stomach. Pulling his head back, Natsu laid against the window sill.

_'I'm going to die...'_

He still had his hand on his stomach as it began to make unpleasant, growling noises. Natsu twisted in his seat putting his legs on top of the booth cushion. "Why do we always have to take a train?" He whined out stretching his legs out accidentally kicking Gray in the process. He mumbled out a quick apology as he woke the ice mage from his slumber.

"It's okay..." Gray mumbled out as he closed his already hazy eyes once more.

Natsu turned back to the window once more feeling food from yesterday begin to resurface. He pulled back when it was only a false alarm. "It's quicker to get to Haregon this way Natsu." Lucy stated as Natsu's face turned a shade of green. She closed her eyes. Erza kept her eyes closed as she crossed her arms over her chest plate. She felt no pity for the boy as he pulled back from the window once more.

"You should've just let me knock you out in the beginning. You wouldn't have to go through such a uneasy ordeal now would you." Natsu only groaned in response. He rolled his eyes before staring back at the scarlet-haired mage. "And feel that pain again?" No **thanks**." He muttered out closing his eyes once again. Erza closed her eyes leaning on the already sleep Lucy's shoulder, follwing in suit of the blonde. Natsu glanced over to Gray.

_'Lucky Bastard...How the hell can he be so calm with me throwing up over here!'_ He mentally thought. Natsu observed Gray's feature as the other boy slept. Gray had a most peaceful expression. His eyes closed obviously but not tight as the wind from outside tossed his hair around with his bangs dancing across his face. The light from the open window reflected off Gray's body making his already pale skin look porecelin in the moonlight. Gray's arms were folded across his chest and his lips were slightly parted. His nose twitched slightly. He bought a hand up to scratch his nose in his sleep. Natsu chuckled at his crushes movement.

_'Gray's so cute~!'_ He mused to himself.

Natsu smiled widely although he's feeling so much pain right now. Watching Gray's sleeping face put Natsu stomach at ease. Unbeknowest to him the ice mage was fully awake staring back at him with his eyes half way open. Natsu was staring so hard he hadn't noticed the raven was staring back at him.

"Ya know Natsu."

Natsu visibly jumped regretting it afterwards as he stuck his head out the window once again. Gray chuckled at this."It's pretty **rude** to **stare** at **someone** when their trying to **sleep**." Gray's voice was husky and low. His bangs covered up some of his eye as his hair was slightly askew due to the wind. The breeze that flew in didn't help either Natsu cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Tch. Fuck you." Natsu managed out as his stomach began to make weird noises once more. Gray focused his eyes lower to Natsu's spread legs. "Hehe~" Gray chuckled. He couldn't resist the temptation of seeing Natsu's flustered cheeks whenever he's being teased.

_'He's absolutely adorable when he gets that way.'_ Gray mentally agreed with himself when Natsu raised an eyebrow at him. Gray gave up fighting his inner thoughts.

"What?"

"I can see under your skirt. That's like what the **second** time I seen your **white polka dotted panties **today." Gray teased causing Natsu to pull the skirt down. This is the second time that happened! He was thankful that Erza and Lucy were sleep. He could'nt take anymore embarrassment from the two girls.

"Perhaps your trying to _seduce_ me?" Gray said clicking his tounge.

"Why the hell would I do that ice-block?" Natsu asked forgetting about his motion sickness for once. His question was obviously ignored.

"Your going to have to do better than that Natsu. Next time try _see-threw panties_." Gray placed both arms on either side of Natsu waist with his knee in between Natsu's spread legs. Natsu blushed at their current postion too weak to push the other off. Gray leaned forward towards Natsu his icy cold breath blowing onto the side of his face.

"_Maybe it'll work_." Gray's voice was raspy and low as he whispered those words in Natsu's ear. Natsu bit his bottom lip. No matter how much Natsu enjoyed Gray's lustful voice he can't succumb to his perverted desires. Gray pulled back sitting up, laughing at the others shocked face.

"Hahaha! Natsu! You should've saw your face! You looked just like a lewd girl!Haha!" Natsu kicked Gray in the side with whatever strength he had left. He sat up and looked over at Gray.

"Gray...You really are an Asshat."

"I didn't know they made hats for asses!" Gray exclaimed in mock shock.

"I must buy one! Why I'd be the talk of the guild!" He yelled in false excitement.

Natsu crossed his arms in annoyance. He huffed out as Gray only smirked his way. Natsu stared out the window as silence took over them. Quickly he put his head back out the window to prevent from throwing up inside the train.

"How long is it gonna take to get there?"

"It's already passed 2 hours of the ride so I can say 1 or 2 more hours left at the most."

Natsu groaned out loud quickly putting his head back out the window. Gray closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep. 30 minutes passed and Natsu's moaning and groaning was making it hard for Gray to rest like he did before. His eye twitched out of annoyance.

"Natsu...Go to sleep." Natsu growled at the older teen.

"Oh shut up! You think I want to go through this?"

Natsu mumbled holding his stomach once more. Natsu moaned again. Gray couldn't take it anymore. Gray wrapped an arm around the dragon slayers waist, pulling him close to him. He laid his hand lay on the pinklettes thigh. Natsu's face flushed once more as Gray buried his face in his hair. Natsu leaned onto the ice mages neck. The cold skin felt soothing to Natsu. He felt so...good. He snuggled into the others neck. Memories of the piggyback ride played through his mind. The sound of Gray's voice bought him back to reality.

"Comfortable Natsu?" Gray chuckled

"Go to sleep Gray." Natsu mumbled out.

Gray smiled and closed his eyes about to drift away into slumber. Natsu blushed scratching his reddened nose. He put a hand up to his heart feeling his heartbeat quicken. He smiled as he snuggled even closer to the man who was the cause of it all.

_"Oh god...This is the **best day ever**!"_

* * *

**A/N: Gray maybe a little OOC but i don't care because I love Gray as a jokster. Who else thinks Gray's such a sweetheart? Natsu's so Tsundere of course~ Of course i'll try to update as soon as I can. I bet it's pretty unclear of Gray's feelings for Natsu but it'll soon be explained. **

**Give me time**

**Review please.**


	4. Strawberry Crepes

**A/N: I have no idea how Haregon looks so I'm going by my imagination please don't mind~ XD This chapter contains strawberry crepes. I was looking at pictures of strawberry crepes and I thought "Hey that'll be so cute if Natsu and Gray ate crepes together?" So yeah that's were this came from. I know I promised my friend suzuKHRaddict98 a kiss but~ I'll save that for laters. Gomen~**

**Thank you for the reviews my friends! They really inspire me to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...Just the fanfic**

**Anyways enjoy~ Review please~**

* * *

"Natsu wake up."

A voice called out to him. Natsu's eyes twitched somewhat at this but ignored the voice entirely. He groaned when he heard his name once more. He really did not feel like getting up.

"Happy I'm still tired...Give me 3 more hours..." Natsu mumbled believing the voice to belong to his blue friend. He snuggled closer to his pillow. Natsu shivered at the cold air his pillow was emitting. It felt really cold. Since when the hell was his pillow so cold?

"Natsu...If you don't get up, I'll pour water on you."

Natsu woke up instantly at those words. That voice sounded familiar but he could'nt place a finger on it. Natsu's vision was slightly blurry due to waking up so quickly and rubbed at his eyes, yawning in the process. Natsu's mouth felt raw and dry. A little dehydrated for some strange reason. He just doesn't know why.

"Fine! I'm up!" Natsu yawned out. When his vision was clear he turned to the side. That's when he heard a low chuckle. That chuckle was much too deep to belong to Happy.

There next to him sat Gray, smiling down at him laughing all the while. Natsu looked around taking in his surroundings. A cushioned seat, a window, and people getting up and off the train. Why is he at a train? He hates transportation.

"Gray? Where's Happy?" Natsu gave the male a confused look. The memories from last night clicked in his mind. "Oh right! We were on the train and we fell asleep together!"

Natsu cheeks turned a light shade of pink when he looked up and met Gray's eyes. Gray smiled at the blushing dragon slayer. Interesting that pink haired boy was. To think that the loud, insane, confident Natsu can be reduce to a shy, blushing mess with a change of appearance is well, unexpected.

_'Natsu's so cute!'_ Gray thought to himself as he watched the younger male fidget with the end of his skirt, with a slight pout on his face. _'I think...I'm starting to like him...'_ Gray thought his cheeks the same color as Natsu's hair. _'Nah! No way! That's can't be it! Haha!'_ Gray forced himself too laugh out. He noticed Natsu staring at him."Come on Natsu, we need to get off the train. The girls are waiting on us."

**~Time Skip~**

Haregon.

A small town surround by a large amount of water. A little outdated this town was indeed. Instead of paved cement sidewalks you have cobble stone roads. Shops were setup on the roadsides unlike stores in modern towns. Haregon had a small population unlike the population in Mangolia. No crimes, no fights, and certainly no crazy mages going around destroying the place.

In short Haregon is a quiet and peaceful town.

"Gray where are we going again?" Lucy asked as Natsu ran around going to random shops and stands. Erza said that since he has to wear his new outfit today he is free to take off the shoes until he has to change. She took them for safe-keeping. Natsu was beyond excited. Gray pulled the paper out of his back pocket and unfolded it.

"To a nobleman's house just up that hill. We should be able to find her house there." He pointed towards the hill along the cobble stone floors at least 5 miles away from where they are stationed.

"You said the nobleman is a she? How is she a nobleman if she's a girl?" Lucy asked clearly confused.

"The hell should I know?" Gray muttered out.

"Alright since we have time i'm going to the clothing shop. I need to make a few more adjustments to Natsu's new outfit. We'll meet in 30 minutes." With that Erza had left to find a clothing shop. Lucy followed shortly.

"Gray! Come here for a sec!" He heard Natsu call him over. Gray strolled over to the fire mage meeting up with him eventually. The boy was moving much

like a child who had to pee. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Natsu?"

"I'm hungry. I was wondering if you could buy me a carpe from this lady. They smell awesome!"

"It's pronounced **Crepe**, Natsu."

"I don't care just look at the beauty!"

There sat in a row of five(two in each row equaling up to ten altogether) were perfectly-brown crepes wrapped in translucent paper to hold the French pastry and all its delicacies together. With juicy red strawberries peeking from outside the crepe shell, the sides were drizzled with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Sugar sprinkled on top to make it all the more appetizing.

Just looking at the pasty made Natsu's mouth water.

"Alright. I'll buy you one." Natsu's eyes lit up as his stomach made happy growling noises. "How much?" Gray asked the woman behind the stand. She smiled.

"2.50 for 1 but 4.00 for 2."

"Two strawberry crepes."

"One for you and your cute little girlfriend?" At this both Natsu and Gray blushed. _'Do we really look like a couple?'_ Gray thought as he took hold of both crepes. _'He really does look like a girl...'_ He looked at Natsu for a while. Natsu shifted to the side looking the other way. _'Nnn Gray! Stop looking at me!'_ Suddenly Natsu locked eyes with Gray. They both looked away. Both had a tinge of red eating away at their cheeks.

"N-No you have it all wrong! He's not my boyfriend!" Natsu said waving his hands in defense.

_'No matter how much I want him to be.'_ Natsu thought to himself.

The woman at the counter rolled her eyes. "Right. Whatever you say kid."

Gray paid the woman and they were on their way. Natsu munched on the crepe happily. He chewed slowly, savoring every bit of the sweet yet slightly tart strawberries. The gooey chocolate and the whipped cream had gotten on his face. Natsu was always a messy child.

Gray saw the chocolate and whip cream on the boys face. No matter how messy Natsu is eating he had always thought that a messy Natsu was adorable. Gray leaned down making the other boy stop in place. Natsu looked up at Gray with a clueless expression with one eyebrow arched up. His big cobalt eyes filled with confusion with chocolate and whip cream covering his mouth and cheeks. A strawberry poking out plump soft-looking pink lips. All rational thinking flew out of the door for Gray.

_'Look what you've gone and done Natsu.'_

"Gray? What are you-!" Natsu felt something warm pressed against his cheek. With each stroke of the warm object it left a trail of water but cleaned up the chocolate and whip cream on his cheek. Natsu let the strawberry between his lips fall. Natsu shivered when the wetnessas Gray pulled away. Natsu touched his wet cheek feeling the wetness coat the tip of his fingers.

_'Di-did Gray just...lick me?'_ Natsu cheeks with from tan to scarlet red in a matter of seconds. He dropped the half eaten crepe that was once in his hand.

Gray hummed licking his lips, savoring the flavor. Tasted so much better off Natsu. Nonetheless he went back to eating his crepe.

"Aww how cute! You two are like a couple." The boys whipped around to see the girls standing there. Lucy had one of her small hands placed on Erza's shoulder, a huge smile graced her lips. Erza had a smirk on her face. This is really progressing. Of course she expected this.

"Hey Erza what's in the bag?" Natsu asked trying to change the topic.

"A gift for you and Gray." And with that Erza tossed the plastic bag towards Natsu.

"Oh thanks! You really didn't ha-" Natsu stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the item in the bag, his face a blushing red. Gray raised a brow the crepe he had still in his mouth. He too blushed a bright red when he saw the contents inside the bag.

_See-through panties._

Erza smirked.

* * *

**A/N : ERZA KNOWS ALL. I never had a strawberry crepe before so I don't know what they taste like. All I know is that it looks delicious! ****Oh and I have heights for them**

**Natsu: 5'11 (with heels) 5'7 (without heels)**

**Gray: 6'0**

**Lol Review please~.**


	5. Meeting the NoblemanWell her daughter

**A/N: Ain't Natsu just adorable with his schoolgirl crush on Gray XD (I bet you guys are annoyed by the fluff. You know what Momo says~ Sometimes a couple of blush and a dab of fluff is love~.)**

**And about Gray. Yeah idk yet but he has a crush on Natsu. He just doesn't realize it lol.**

**Warning: OOC and lots of cursing. And my own OC Vera Drake who I just made up for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail just the fanfic **

The trip to the nobleman's mansion was extremely awkward for Natsu. What with Gray...licking him and Erza pulling that stunt with the panties! Never had he been so embarrassed in his life. He growled. _'I can't believe he licked me!'_ Natsu mentally thought staring at the older mage's back. He touched the cheek that the raven-haired mage tongue has previously run along. _'Wouldn't that be a sign that he likes me? I mean why would you do that to someone you don't like? Ah! There I go thinking like a girl again! But... I really just want to know if he likes me back.'_

Team Natsu had finally made it to the designated area in a matter of minutes. The nobleman's house was quite small compared to most mansions owned by a nobleman. Nonetheless, the group walked up the small fleet of stairs and to the door. Erza had the honors of making their appearance known by the nobleman them self.

"Is anyone home?" She called out knocking on the wood. With each knock small pieces of the wood would spilt under the force of Erza's knocks. Sometimes the scarlet haired mage would forget about her monstrous strength. A voice from the other side of the door stopped Erza in her tracks.

"Ah I'll be there in a second." A soft voice came from the other side of the door. The door clicked open to reveal a small child that looked to be younger than the group.

The child had long chocolate colored hair that reached her back with the ends curled elegantly. Not a split end in place. Short bangs covered her forehead while long side bangs framed her face perfectly. Her porcelain skin was flawless, not a blemish in place. Big emerald green eyes matched the light green summer dress she wore. A smile graced her small pink lips.

"Come in, come in." She moved to the side allowing the 4 to step inside. Natsu had taken refuge on a carmal colored couch opposite of the childs's seat sitting between Erza and Lucy. Gray stood by the arm rest. **(A/N:like a badass)**

"Anybody want a cookie?" The girl sat down on a red love seat across a coffee table with countless rows of cookies.

"Don't mind if I do!" Natsu said quickly stuffing a sugar cookie in his mouth. Lucy helped herself to a cookie as well. Gray stole one from Natsu.

"Mmey! Gef yur omn!" Natsu yelled with a mouthful of half eaten cookies. Gray only taunted him. Lucy placed her hand with the Fairy tail symbol on it across her forehead. _'Sometimes they can be such children! How Erza can do it, I'll never know! She's really amazing!'_

"Judging by the mark on your hand you must be from Fairy Tail?" She pointed towards Lucy's hand where her Fairy Tail symbol was located.

"That's right! We're here to take those boxes back to Mangolia!" Natsu shouted out before Lucy could say anything.

"I see~ My name is Vera Drake. This is my mothers place but she's out right now so I have to take her place as nobleman for now." The girl named Vera shared.

"So the nobleman really is a girl." Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Nice to meet you Vera! I'm Natsu!" Natsu gave Vera a huge grin.

"What a beautiful name for such a pretty girl." Natsu's eye twitched from irritation as he tried to keep his smile. Gray's laughing was making this task pretty difficult for the poor fire mage. A shame he let his anger get the best of him. He was doing so well.

"What the hell you laughing at you damn exhibitionist!" At this Gray smirked at Natsu.

"The fact that Vera thought you're a girl!" Gray barked between laughs.

"You better stop before I wipe that stupid grin off your damn face!" Natsu threatened.

"I can't take you seriously in that." Gray commented.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to an easy time whooping your ass then ice block!" Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"You wanna go _Natsuko-chan_? I won't go easy on you just cause your a _girl_!" Natsu growled.

"You son of a **bitch**!" Natsu pounced on Gray. The two tumbled to the ground and began rolling over on the carpet. All the while throwing punches at one another.

"Oh my!" Vera gasped.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza's voice was enough to get the two boys to stop.

"We're not fighting Erza! See?" Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu. "We are just engaging in a brotherly hug! Right Natsuko-chan?"

"Aye!" Natsu wrapped his arms around in a comforting hug."We're best friends!" Erza gave the two a glare before mumbling something about 'troublesome boys' and 'how they always cause a ruckus'.

Gray rolled his eyes almost forgetting that he had his arms around Natsu. Time for some teasing. "You know, I kinda like this position." Gray whispered loud enough for Natsu to hear. Natsu blushed and his cheeks grew hot remembering the position they were in. Natsu pushed Gray off of him making the other fall on his back. Vera giggled at this.

"I'm Lucy!" Lucy butted in hopefully changing Vera's attention from Natsu and Gray. And thankfully it did. Vera looked up at Lucy with big innocent eyes.

"You'd look like your **loose**. Teehee~" She smiled at Lucy.

"...**Excuse me**?" Lucy said astonished. What the hell did she mean by that! Hopefully not what Lucy was thinking it meant. "Vera...It's rude to call someone 'loose'. They might interpret it in the wrong way." Erza scolded the brown haired girl. Vera waved her small hands in defense.

"I meant it as in she seems like the type of girl to be honest and truthful. You know loose with her emotions. I'm sorry if I insulted you Lucy-chan."

"Uh...It's fine really. As long as you understand things like that have double meanings. Those type of words could get you in trouble!" Lucy warned Vera who nodded, listening to every word the blonde said.

"I'm glad that you understand. I'm Erza. And that over there is Gray." She pointed towards the raven-haired teen who turned away from a fuming Natsu to follow the voice that called his name. Gray gave the girl a wave and she waved back. Her eyes soon sparkled as she just realized what Erza said.

"Erza the Titania! Wow! Your so much more prettier in person! I heard your really strong! I wish I could be more like you!" Vera smiled at the blushing Erza. She then clasped her hands together.

"Since we have introductions out of the way let me show you to the room where all the clothes are."

"Clothes?" Lucy asked quickly.

"Yeah. Mother own's her own clothing line! This weeks shipment is going to Mangolia." Vera explained to Lucy. "I can show you to the boxes~You can use Mother's private train since there's gonna be many boxes."

"Speaking of clothes." Erza mumbled. "Natsu!" The sudden scream of his name caught Natsu's attention. Natsu's head whipped to the side facing Erza all the while releasing the ice mages chain and dropping his hand to the side. He was so about to punch that perverts face in.

"Yeah?" He questioned the scarlet-mage.

"It's time to change."

"Ugh! Seriously? I...sorta like this one." Natsu said the last words quietly. Too bad a certain ice wizard heard him. "Your not the only one _Natsuko-chan~"_ Gray chuckled but stopped when a fist connected with his cheek. "Nobody asked for your opinion you ice **pervert**!"

"If she needs to change you can use my room! It's upstairs with the room that says 'Vera' on it." Erza smiled at the girl.

"I'm not a gi-Ack!" Erza grabbed Natsu by the end of his scarf before he could yell at the girl. Natsu had no choice but to be dragged up the stairs. He made sure his voice was heard as he let out a string of curses. Lucy covered Vera's ears and Gray sweat-dropped while Vera seemed confused. Once they were gone Lucy removed her hands from Vera's ear. Vera then grabbed the two mages hands.

"Alright! Lucy-chan and Gray-kun! You guys can follow me to the room full of boxes~!"

_~Erza & Natsu~_

"Hell **NO**!" Natsu yelled jumping to the side trying to avoid the redheads attack. He dodged just in time before any damage could be made. "I am **NOT** wearing **THAT**!" The dragon slayer yelled again jumping off the bed when Erza launched at him once more.

"Natsu the sooner you put it on the sooner we leave." Erza tried to compromise with him but he wasn't hearing it.

"I'm not wearing **that**!"

"So we're going to have to do this the hard way." Erza sighed re-equiping her armor.

"So it seems." Natsu smirked allowing flames to cover his hands.

_~Outside~_

"Do you really think they'll be okay?" Lucy asked picking up the box next to Gray, staring up at the house worriedly. Gray rolled his eyes picking up 4 more boxes they carried outside and to the train.

"Come on Lucy. Erza's with him. She can keep him in check." Lucy smiled forgetting all her worries.

"Your right. I mean with Erza in charge what could go wrong?"

**BOOM**

The top side of the house exploded and stuffed animal remains flew out the window.

_~Erza & Natsu~_

The room that Vera allowed them to use was completely destroyed. The mirror placed atop the now deteriating dresser was smashed into many pieces of glass shards around top and on the floor. The ebony curtains in the room were set a blaze turning into ash in a matter of seconds. The piles of stuffed animals were destroyed. Either burned or pierced by one of Erza's sword.

The ceiling fan was knocked down and sat in between the two mages. The walls had countless swords wedged between them and huge slice marks. One wall was crushed on impact from where Erza attacked Natsu. The only thing that stayed in content was the bed and the items on the bed.

"Come now Natsu. It's just makeup. I promise it won't kill you. If it tries anything funny, I'll kick it's ass." Erza said calmly holding the red lip stick in her hands. "You know how much I care for you Natsu."

"I'm not talking about the damn makeup Erza! I'm talking about that damn sparkly shit!" He yelled out pointing towards the clothes that he has to wear for today. There was even a wig next to it. Plus more heels?

**Oh Hell no.**

Natsu doesn't know what Mira was on when she packed his outfit but he's not bout to put that on.

**Fuck that.** There is absolutely no way in hell is going to wear a wig and heels. Nothing can possibly change his mi-

"Wouldn't it be great to see Gray's reaction to this?" Natsu's ears perked up at those words. He whipped his head to face a smiling Erza. "Wh-What the hell do you mean?" Natsu said quickly.

"Gray seems to be very touchy towards you lately~"

"So?"

"What if that means he likes you? Maybe this crossdressing thing could bring out his feelings towards you~"

"...I-I guess I'll put the clothes on then." Natsu scratched his red nose.

"And the panties. I bought those for a reason."

_~Outside~_

"M-My room..."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Vera. They destroyed your room XD. You can always get that fixed. Erza! Natsu! Why you destroy that girl room?**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chap. Chapter 6 is coming soon.**


	6. Crossdressing Day 2: Mirajane

**A/N: I'm back you guys~Day 2 of the Crossdressing event. The outfit is courtesy of Mirajane. (She's so adorable. Mira I mean~I love her~ I mean Mirajane!** **How you be cuter than your younger sister? XD!) Not my fav chapter right now.**

**I feel bad about Natsu wearing sparkles...and a wig but Oh well~ If you don't know Erza helps Natsu with the outfits. He can't put on girl clothing for shit.**

**BTW I'm a huge sucker for Big Sister! Erza and Little brother! Natsu (That's how I see they're relationship anyway.)**

**I also feel sorry for Vera too. Poor girl lost her room. **

**Anyway Reviews are appreciated~**

**They keep me motivated.**

**With Reviews I make more chapters and with Flames I feed them to Natsu~ **

**Warning: OOC for Everyone. Noticeable quotes in there...so far 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail just the fanfic**

* * *

Erza sighed as she had finally put the finishing touches on the boy's new apperal. She had miraculously gotten the stubborn fire mage to wear the '_evil sparkly shit_' as he calls it and the wig that came along with it. Even some makeup! The scarlet-haired mage smirked feeling proud of herself. She looks back at the pouting pinklette.

"Mirajane sure knows how to make such...'_beautiful_' clothing~" Erza herself was not a fan of sparkles. She too believed it to be _'evil little shits'_ but the dress itself was beautiful. Erza's comment only caused the dragon slayer to roll his eyes. "I feel ridiculous." Natsu muttered out.

He felt so...girly. Although he couldn't see himself he just knew that he felt ridiculous.

A rosey pink wig placed atop his head that matched the original color of his hair. The wig reached all the way to his mid back where it laid in loose spirals. The bangs of the wig covered his forehead with the sides curled reaching towards his exposed collarbone. A light blue heart choker around his neck.

He adorned an ice blue dress that came all the way down to his thighs, leaving his legs bare and exposed. The sleeves of the dress were see-threw and '_sparkled_' in the sunlight. The dress had a slight puff to it (A/N: Think of a princess dress). The bow around his waist was pulled tightly to give the illusion that he had curves like a woman. The dress from the waist down was covered in a sheen of sparkles.

Ballerina like princess heels adorned his feet. Erza applied a little bit of blush on his cheeks to make him look more 'girly' in her opinion. Light pink lipgloss since he refused to wear the red lipstick. To finish it off a small blue and white bow placed atop the wig.

_'I feels naked without my scarft...and real underwear.'_ Natsu thought messing with the heart chocker around his neck.

"Hmm I wonder how much Gray would like this one." Erza said with a thoughtful expression on her face. Natsu cheeks heated up at hearing that bastards name. The reason why he even agreed to wear this stupid outfit. 'All the things I do for love!' He thought mentally.

"What do you think Natsu? Think he'll ravish you at first sight?"

"I think we should go help with those boxes down there." Natsu was desperately trying to change the subject. Erza question made him go all blushy-blushy. The thought of Gray touching him like...**THAT** pretty much turned half his brain into mush. Good thing that side didn't have his common-sense.

"Ah. Yes. I completely forgot about-"

**BANG!**

The door to the room was kicked open violently. Erza quickly turned around ready to re-equip her armor while Natsu got into a battle stance ready to set the intruder ablaze. They both put down their defenses when they saw who it was.

Standing in the doorway was Lucy. She had her hands on her hips and tried to make an angry face but looked like a pout (which was cute in Erza's opinion). Standing behind her was Gray who held Vera in his arms. The girl was visibly trembling from the fact that her room was destroyed.

Looking up from Vera, Gray had caught a glimpse of Natsu over the blondes shoulder. His cheeks turned bright pink when he saw what the other had on. The dragon slayer looked like a princess! His blushed intensified as his eyes trailed up Natsu's (surprisingly slim) legs and towards the dress. The dress was extremely short.

The slightest movement from Natsu was an accidental panty shot. _'I wonder if Erza made him wear the panties...Guess I'm going to have to check for myself.'_ The thought of Natsu wearing such a thing was slightly...arousing.

"Gray-kun are you sick? Your face is really, really red." The young 12 year old wondered out of concern. The boys face was red and his heart was racing. Gray looked over to her shaking his head.

"N-No I'm fine." He tried his best to give her a reassuring smile. Vera's frown turned into a smile. Gray sighed. _'I really need to stop thinking like a pervert! Although Natsu looks absolutely adorable in female clothing~ Does this mean I have a crossdressing fetish? Ah hell.'_

The sound of Erza's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Kicking open doors that belong to the owner of the house? What if you destroy that door now hmm? Did you think about the repercussion of your actions Lucy? I'd expect this from Natsu." Erza scolded the blonde mage. Natsu scowled at Erza but she ignored him anyway.

Lucy was taken back by the red-heads response. She was forced into taking all those boxes along with Gray to the train, watch part of the house get blown away, comfort a crying 12 year old for the lost of 'Anemone' her stuffed pink rabbit she used to sleep with at night and is now being told off for kicking a door?

Oh **HELL** NO!

"What!? You just **BLEW** up a **12 YEARS OLD ROOM TO OBLIVION**!" Usually Lucy wouldn't **DARE** yell at the S class mage out of fear but right now, she doesn't give a fuck. The room was silent for 2 reasons.

1) Lucy yelled at Erza.

2) Lucy **YELLED** at **ERZA**.

Surprisingly, Erza didn't jump at the blondes throat for yelling at her. Instead she rose an eyebrow at the blonde. Lucy turned to Natsu. "You too Natsu...You look cute by the way." She added. Now it was Natsu's turn to raise a brow. He ignored the rest of her comment.

Natsu and Erza simultaneously tilted their heads to the side like a puppy would when his owner talks to him. Lucy facepalmed at the two mages reaction and pointed to where the walls use to be. Natsu and Erza took in the rest of the surroundings and the destruction they caused. Erza tsked.

"Look at what you've done Natsu." Erza turned to Natsu shaking her head. Natsu 'huhed!?' at the older female. Seems like it's his turn to have his argument with Erza.

"Me!?" Natsu yelled placing his hand on his chest in a dramatic manner. Erza nodded.

"Yes you." She said like it was the most simplest thing in the world. "Your magic is too destructive and thus destroyed the girls room."

"What are you playing? The _blame everyone-but-me_ game?" Natsu questioned. "Besides your the one that started this mess!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. Erza resisted the urge to knock the boy out cold.

"If you didn't make it so hard in the first place then I wouldn't have to resort to drastic measures." Erza closed her eyes, feeling her anger begin to rise.

"Oh my gosh! Both of you stop!" Lucy stepped in holding her aching skull. '_Who knew Erza could be so immature?_' She thought as she watched Erza and Natsu arguing.

"Your both to blame." Gray commented. Natsu turned around to glare at Gray from over Lucy's shoulder. Where the hell did that bastard come from. He growled.

"No one was talking to you droppy eyes and c'mon! I thought you would've had my back!" Natsu said putting his argument with Erza to the side. Aren't they best friends?

Gray sat Vera down and took a step into the room pushing Lucy by accident. She only pushed him back lightly. "Well _excuse me princess_! I did'nt know I needed to take sides at all!" Gray yelled back.

"I look **NOTHING** like a princess!" Natsu retaliated cheeks growing pink. He took a step forward catching himself from falling. Gray took two steps forward. Gray was now standing in front of Natsu with his arms crossed.

"Not from we're I'm standing."

"Then your eye sight is bad! Besides I thought we were friends!" Natsu poked a finger at Gray's chest. ' _Too close too close too close!'_ Gray thought as he stared at Natsu face which was only inches away from his.

'Natsu looks adorable with an angry face' Gray thought staring at the others face. He rolled his eyes trying to get his mind off of Natsu. Gray was about to say something witty when Vera cutted him off.

"Are you two having a lover's quarrel?" Vera asked innocently. She regretted it instantly after she received a loud 'No!' from Natsu. Gray didn't say anything. _'What is up with people thinking we are lovers? We must look compatible or something...Although are attributes are completely opposite.'_

"We are NOT together! I don't want to date this pervert!" Natsu said cheeks burning red. That's the 2nd person to think they were together. He doesn't mind being paired with Gray but until he understands how the other feels he had to keep denying it. Gray noticed the red on Natsu's cheeks. _'He's been blushing a lot lately...Maybe I shouldn't.'_

Teasing Natsu was fun and tempting

"Your blushing face says otherwise." Gray said poking Natsu's red cheeks. Natsu swatted his hand away. Sometimes he'd just wish the ice mage wouldn't tease him so much. Vera furrowed her eyebrows. "So you are together?" She just wants to know. Vera was always fascinated with seeing couples in love.

"Whatever you want to believe Vera." Gray smiled at the girl grinning towards the pinklette. "Natsu did I mention that you were cute? That dress fits you. Shame you don't wear them more often." Gray sighed out sadly.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled out covering his extremely red cheeks. Why the hell is he so blushy-blushy so lately...Oh right his insecureness around Gray. Although he knows that the other was only teasing him, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed and happy at the same time.

"Natsu, stop yelling at Gray!" Lucy said holding her skull. She's trying to give Erza (Whos constantly calling her 'cute' and trying to hug her tightly) a piece of her mind. With those two she can't even hear herself think.

"Don't yell at Natsu for yelling at me!" Gray turned his gaze away from Natsu and barked at Lucy.

"Don't yell at Lucy for yelling at me for yelling at you ice block!" Natsu scolded Gray punching him in the side as soft as he could. He felt happy that Gray got defensive of him though.

"Natsu! Don't yell at Gray for yelling at me for yelling at you for yelling at him!" Lucy said to Natsu before wagging a finger at them. Erza butted in.

"Lucy. There is no need to yell at Natsu for yelling at Gray for yelling at you for yelling at Natsu for yelling at Gray. That is beyond childish."

Vera covered her hands in her face. This is unbelievable. She thought these were normal people. '_These people are crazy._' She thinks as they got into another pointless arguement. Before she knew it someone was thrown onto the bed.

"YOU PERVERT!" Natsu said under Gray, struggling to get him off. The older teen had his wrist bound and he couldn't break free. The ice mage really is strong. Natsu thrashed around and kicked at Gray, but the older didn't budge. "Get OFF me!"

"I will if you stop trying to attack me!" Gray said keeping his grip on Natsu. "And I'm not a pervert!" He yelled at the boy. Natsu scoffed.

"Not from where I'm standing." Natsu said mocking Gray. He knows he's laying down but that seemed more appropriate.

"Oh that is it!"

"W-Wait! What the hell are you doing! Ah!"

"Gray! What are you doing to Natsu!?"

"GET YOUR HANDS FROM THERE! DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERT!"

"These suit you Natsu. I'm glad Erza over heard our conversation."

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!"

'_Is everyone from Fairy Tail like that?_' Vera thought as she watch the pink female (A/N: still thinks Natsu's a girl.) punch Gray off the bed and into Lucy. Erza quickly went to save Lucy.

* * *

**A/N: Silly Mira! Your outfit is too much only for the second day. Oh and I seriously don't know if Erza does or doesn't like sparkles.**

**I think I need to share this with you guys: I like both Yaoi and Yuri...Expect to see more hints of Ercy/Luza (Erza x Lucy cause lets face it. Erza's the man in the relationship.) later on. I might make one for Erza x Lucy anyway.**

**Chapter 7 : In the making.**


	7. Don't you mean Mangolia?

**A/N: Guysss I'm really sorry about the extremely late update! Schools being a bitch and my brain is still on the shit mode. I actually got this out. Gomen guys! See! Im learning Japanese! (Don't call me a weebo!) **

**Im sorry for cursing so much. (Natsu curses alot. Idk it just fits him.)**

**OH and I need to tell my readers/reviewers something important.**

**I love you all...from the bottom of my heart. (I truly do haha)**

**No seriously I love you guys.**

**No joke.**

**I'd fucking kiss you all right now. **

**You guys are the reason why I feel like a writer! THANK YOU MINNA-SAN!**

***blows air kisses at readers/reviewers***

**Inspiration: Cute cute cat and Sweet Devil by Miku (This cutie is mai inspiration. Thank Miku for my story~)**

**Warning: OOCness and colorful language.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tale is not mine.**

* * *

30 minutes.

She counted each second slowly as she watched the scene with attentive eyes. Without a clock the young girl decided to keep track of time. She's good with time but losing her clock today was not what she planned.

35 minutes.

The idoit posse grews louder with each insult thrown at one another._ 'Yes let's call them that. It fits them perfectly.'_ As soon as the thought crosses her mind, she squints her big green eyes in annoyance as she mentally agreed with herself.

Her once clean, small, **QUIET** room was destroyed. Everything she loved were either cremated and turned to ashes, turn to shreds from different swords ,or frozen in shards of ice (which was the most beautiful type of magic her eyes laid on all day.).

The child wanted to scream. Scream louder than the group of fairy tail mages before her. Alas screaming isn't in her nature as her soft voice and small lungs could'nt possibly rival that of the wizards in front of her.

_ 'I hope I don't catch their stupidity.'_ The girl thought to herself.

"You fucking pervert! I was thinking of being nice and just kicking your ass!" Natsu yelled at the ice mage who was only 2 inches away from him. Gray smirked pressing his forehead against the pinkette's warm one. He placed both hands in his pocket as he stared into the others cobalt eyes.

Lucy watched two mages knowing nothing she does can help the situation. Fire and ice got nothing to do with the celestial spirits. Maybe the sword can penetrate the ice and blow away the flames? Lucy turns to Erza with a worried expression. She's being awfully quiet. Usually Erza would just molly-whoop those two. So strange.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" She questioned the red-haired female. By now the two would've been knocked out for ignoring her. She's just been standing there with her eyes close. Lucy was about to question the the womans motive until she heard a 'zzz' noise.

"...zzz...zzz..." Came Erza's response as her head tilted to the side motionlessly. A small trail of drool fell down the females pale chin. Exhaling and inhaling she snores slightly.

"Strawberry...zzzzz...cake...zzzz."

Came the simple reply.

"She's **sleep**!?" Lucy sweat-dropped at the realization. This is sooooo unlike Erza. _'How can you sleep at a time like this when there is so much going on!? And how do you fall asleep standing up?_' She thought as she turned back to the two mages.

'_He's really close...'_ Natsu blushed a bright pink as he stared at the other's lips. _'No! Bad Natsu! Your angry! That's right!'_ He reminded himself as he glared into Gray's dark blue hues.

_'Your going to beat the pervertedness out of the ice freak...'_ This didn't help his blush go away or anything.

"Oh? Changed your mind princess?"

At this comment Natsu had to resists the urge to growl at the ice mages smirk and scoff at his words. Natsu had his arm clenched to his sides, his anger besting him once again.

"Yeah and now I'm thinking of cremating you!" He pointed a polished nail at the ice mages chest not once looking away from the other.

"Pfft. Yeah right. Your no stronger than Lucy."

"**EXCUSE ME**!?" Yelled an angry Lucy. How did** HER** name get into this pointless fray?

Snap-

That was the sound of Natsu's self-control shattering into pieces as he cocked his arm back quickly.

Vera watched the loud pink-haired brute punch the tall raven-haired pervert in the face. He falls ungracefully and lands on the ground again. The loose blonde harlot gasped as she tried to help the tall raven-haired pervert.

The sound of the punch woke up the manly red-haired woman who then punched the loud pink-haired brute upside the head. The brute just stuck out his tounge.

Hmm? These aren't their names?

Oh don't get her wrong. She knows well that these aren't their names.

These titles just fit.

Perfectly.

All this idoicy made the young twelve year old run a small, dainty hand through her long chocolate brown locks.

_'When is it going to ever end?'_

After 10 minutes the group had finally stopped with the pointless arguments. The child was most delighted at this. The thought of them finally leaving? To say she was overwhelmed was an understatement.

She'll be able to get her sanity back!

Usually she'd be sad but...these people are crazy! Besides...those people are violent. This is too much stress on a 12 year old.

"I would like to apologize on behalf of those two." Lucy sighed as she turned towards her crazy friends. "They are pretty stupid." Lucy commented as she listened in on another pointless argument.

"Dammit Gray, punching you hurt my hand. That and you hit to fucking hard." Natsu sighed shaking his hand.

Gray rolled his eyes. "If our princess knew how to keep her hands to herself then she wouldn't end up with sore knuckles."

"Hey! Rephrase that sentence! It makes it sound like I'M the pervert! And I'm not a girl!" Natsu yelled back. "And watch your tone asshole."

"What'cha gonna do if I don't princess? Spank me?" Came the ice mage giving the pinkette a sly smile.

"I'll karyu no tekken yo pelvis icicle!" At that moment the pinkette was being held back by Erza. He growled the whole time he was being held back and hoisted to the other side.

Vera watched in awe. Not only were they dumb, but full of energy as well! "Do they come with an off switch?" Lucy looked down at the small girl and laughed lightly.

"I wish. I mean if they did I would have been turned them off. They drive me crazy. Like up the wall ya know?" Vera laughed at her comment. The loose blonde isn't as dumb as the others.

"Well back to Mangolia I go~" Vera raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Mangolia? The shipment of clothes aren't going to Mangolia." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Um. Yeah they are. You said so yourself."

Vera face-palmed at the realization. "Ugh I'm such an idiot!" The 3 mages turned to the small girl. Erza had released Natsu as they walked towards the two girls "What's wrong Vera?" Natsu asked already by the 12 year olds side in a matter of seconds.

"The clothes orders aren't going to Mangolia! It's going to Magnolia AND Mantral!" The mages stared at the girl in disbelief. How did she forget something as important as locations?

"Wait! You mean we have to deliver these boxes to Magnolia AND Mantral!?" Natsu yelled. Did he even hear that right?

"Aww, how cute Natsu wants to feel smart by stating the obvious." Natsu didn't even need to think to know who said that. The sassywords came from none other than the ice bitch himself.

"You better watch yo pelvis icicle." Holding a balled up fist Natsu gave the older a warning.

"The same for you and your ass before I shove something up there Fire-spiter."

**...**

Natsu raised a brow. Lucy looked at Gray in disbelief. Erza cracked her knuckles **(A/N: Overprotective big sister mode.)** Okay. Even Gray had to admit that came out wrong.

"What the hell pervert!?" Natsu put his hands in front of his deirrere. His faced turned a dark shade of red. Lucy gasped wishing she had covered Vera's ears

"Gray There's a child here!" Vera listened along not understanding what has been said.

Gray raised his hands in defense, his cheeks the same shade of red as Natsu's. "W-Wait! I didn't mean it like that! It just came out wrong. Ugh..." Gray placed his red cheeks in his hands.

"Then what the hell do you mean!?"

"I told you Lucy! He's a pervert!"

"You two are taking it the wrong way!"

Erza's eyebrow twitched. Yes her eyebrow twitched. They are wasting time. She cleared her throat in the most eloquent way possible.

"**ACKHMOTHERFUCKINGHEMMMMMMNAH ACKEM**." That got everyone to stop talking.

"Natsu stop being a prima donna just because you look like one! Gray get your mind out the gutter and come back to society. It means stop being a pervert and act civil. Lucy stop making everything worse! This applies to all 3 of you! Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye!" The two mages said while Lucy just nodded quickly. She does not know what she had done wrong but she knows better than to upset Erza. Erza knelt on one knee much like a knight as she stared at the upset girl.

"Alright Vera please explain what is going on."

* * *

**A/N: Isn't Erza just fucking amazing?**

**Isn't Natsu and Gray adorbz together? How come Lucy is so cute to me? Why does my fanfics lack Mirajane (She's so cute!) Still feeling sorry for Vera.**

**What is this a twist in plot? Pfft a lame attempt anyway.**

**Anyways I finally made chapter 7. So sorry for the late update. I hope my lame jokes will make you laugh. Im doing 8 later this week.**

**Yes im back and Im not deadz. Schools killing me though orz . But I love it.**


End file.
